


Treacle Tart

by facelesswriting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Pure Crack, Sexting, draco taking directions, flavored dicks, like a good little boy, wandr, wizard cell phones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facelesswriting/pseuds/facelesswriting
Summary: "Please, Blaise! Just lick my dick and tell me what it tastes like!"In 8th year, all the students began integrating muggle technology, and with it, came muggle apps. Wandr was born, and Draco wants to join. The only problem is, in a world where everyone's cock has a different flavor, not listing yours on your profile is as good as shouting that you're a virgin. So the resident Slytherin Sex God needs a bit of help.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 42
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> had a weird convo with a few friends about what it dicks were like salty, sweet, or spicy depending on the person and how hard it'd be to get laid if you had a spicy dick, so the thought "bro please lick my dick and tell me what it tastes like" was born. Honestly i'm so sorry

Draco Malfoy was laying in his bed, staring up at his new phone. Professor Jigglypuff had given them to all the students for their mandatory Muggle Studies Class, but some students had taken to them more readily than others. Draco was a little slow on the uptake, but wasn't he always? So here he was, staring at the bio portion on this stupid app, not really knowing what to say. It wasn't like he was ever really going to meet up with anyone on here, and he'd taken his photos without his face, so no one would ever really know who he was, but that didn't change the fact that no one was going to match with him if he couldn't put a flavor down.

"Just lie!" Blaise had shouted at him before leaving their shared 8th year dorm. Draco would have argued but Weaslebee had come in. He glanced at the redhead, then back to his phone screen, then to the bathroom door where the showers were running, and back to his phone again.

"Oh fuck it," he clicked the screen off and gathered his shower supplies. He had an idea.

Draco shut his curtains and stripped, pulling his towel half around himself. Normally he changed in the bathroom, preferring privacy, but it wasn't strange for the rest of the guys to walk about in their towels. Hopefully Weasley wouldn't pay that close of attention to him. He hesitated for a moment, then gave in, wrapping his hand gently around his cock for the first few tugs. It began to grow in his hand, and he thumbed his foreskin, his breath catching briefly. He imagined it being someone else he was pumping into, maybe a wet, willing mouth, but maybe something even more forbidden. When his other hand twitched from rolling his balls to flutter over his opening, he stopped. It was bad enough to be a gay only heir, but Malfoys do not bottom. It was something he'd never allowed himself to even fantasize. He focused even harder on his narrative, trying to imagine Blaise maybe, but his fingers drifted back to rub in time with his strokes against his hole.

Then he shook himself - well, mentally that is. It wouldn't do to lose himself in the moment. He had to be somewhere else for this so he got off the bed, rolled neatly into his towel if you were kind enough to ignore the very considerable bulge in the front of it. Rushing, lest Weasley look up, he scrambled into the bathroom.

Standing at the opening of Blaise's shower stall, he appraised his friend. He really, really was not into Blaise, but he didn't need to be for a simple favor. He dropped his towel.

"Okay, hear me out." Blaise turned at the sound of his voice and immediately his eyes zeroed in on Draco's cock standing to attention. He nearly slipped.

"Dude, what the fuck!"

"Do me a favor." Draco took a step forward, not wanting to be in full view of the door should someone else come in.

"Did you try to suck your own dick?" Blaise shouted so Draco pulled his wand from his caddy and set a muffliato around the room.

"Don't be absurd! How would I reach it?"

"Honestly," Blaise eyed his dick again, "if anyone could, it'd be you."

Draco tried not to preen at the praise. He'd thought he might have been a bit above average but it's not like they ever circle jerked to check. "Ha ha. I want you to lick it."

Blaise swallowed, his own cock jerking as if it liked the idea, but then he said. "Hell no."

"What? Why?" Draco was floored, "But you're gay."

"And fucking Nott. I'm not cheating."

"It's not cheating; it's not even a sex thing."

"Your cock in my mouth isn't a sex thing."

"No! It's just a friend helping a friend out."

Blaise laughed, "You're absolutely barking."

"Please, Blaise! Just lick my dick and tell me what it tastes like!" The door to the bathroom thudded shut at the end of his words and Draco froze. Fuck.

Potter's head and bare shoulders peeped around the stall wall, "Seriously guys?" When Draco tried to sputter an explanation, Potter just held up a finger to silence him. "I'm just tryna bathe, man."

He started to leave so Draco shouted, "It's not a sex thing!"

HPDMHPDM

Harry's eyes dropped to the stiffy Malfoy was still sporting, "Oh okay."

He walked quickly to his own stall and started up the water as whispering erupted behind him. "That HAS to be the most embarrassing thing to have ever happened to me."

"Not that bad, at least the Savior checked out your cock." And that just wasn't true, Harry thought to himself. Although he HAD noticed it. How could he not! It was like a beater's bat right there; it might even be bigger than... He looked down at himself then thought "nah." He hadn't found anyone bigger than him, not even that time they'd circle jerked as a Quidditch team fifth year and he'd only grown since.

Harry was casually stroking himself, wondering if he could get away with a quiet wank when he heard something that caught his attention. "Just wank yourself and taste your hand!"

It was all Harry could do not to laugh, but he was still listening to the hushed argument echoing over to him as Draco responded, "We both know the taste doesn't transfer from skin, and come just tastes like come."

"Merlin, Draco. I'm not giving you a blowie."

"I'm not asking for a blowjob, literally just a quick lick."

"Oh my god!" Harry yelled, walking back to the shower stall they were arguing in. He was still half hard, but he didn't stop to think about it. Blaise and Malfoy looked back up at him, Blaise amused and Malfoy mortified. "I can still hear you when you whisper."

He didn't stop at the wall this time, instead going all the way up to the Slytherins. When he was close enough to Malfoy to be uncomfortable, the blond took a step back into the spray, crowding Blaise. Harry gave Malfoy a firm look and stepped forward again. Slowly, he went down on his knees. While Draco had lost a bit of his edge, he was certainly perking back up, intentionally or no, as Harry eyed him. Suddenly it was incredibly hot and quiet in the bathroom, only their breath and the water moving.

"You can say no," Harry said, his breath ghosting over Draco's dick.

"Yes," Malfoy responded immediately, breathlessly. So Harry reached out, wondering if it was weird to be so straight forward, and gripped Malfoy's cock. Malfoy made a strangled hum, but Harry didn't glance up at him, just studied the purpling at the head of Malfoy's penis. Time seemed to have slowed as Malfoy grew back to full size, then without warning, Harry leaned forward and licked from the base of Malfoy's cock all the way to the tip with a broad, smooth motion. Malfoy cried out, his knees shaking slightly, and Harry sat back, but he didn't let go.

After a moment he raised himself on his knees again. The head of Malfoy's penis disappeared into Harry's mouth, and he gave it a thoughtful suck, flicking his tongue into the slit and listening as Malfoy whimpered. He took Malfoy a bit deeper into his mouth before releasing him, and he sat back, letting go completely this time. All of a sudden, sitting back on his knees and looking up at Malfoy who looked shocked, pleased, and quite affronted that he'd stopped, Harry felt vulnerable, but as Malfoy's cool grey eyes stared into him, he couldn't seem to move, until..

"Well?" Blaise asked, shattering the moment completely, but Harry still didn't look away from Malfoy.

"Treacle tart. Happy?" Then Harry got up and went back to his stall, trying to appear as normal as he could when he knew Malfoy was still watching him like that. Like he wanted Harry to continue.

It wasn't until he got back to his own shower that he realize he was utterly rock hard. "Well," he thought," I'll just have to be able to get away with a silent wank.

HPDMHPDM

Harry was uncharacteristically late to dinner that night. He made up for it by asking brilliant questions about all of Hermione's latest research for their independent studies, but he was seeming to have trouble listening to the answers when desert appeared. The back of his neck immediately went hot, but his stomach was cold. His reaction went unnoticed for a moment, then Ron asked, breathless between bites, "Don't you want any mate?"

All Harry could do was shake his head, still staring at the dish in front of him. "You sure?" Hermione piped up. "Treacle tart's your favorite."

Nodding absently, Harry agreed. It was his favorite. The only problem was he couldn't look at it without thinking of Malfoy's giant cock in his face. And for some reason, the thought was making him hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well you fucking asked for it lmao

Draco shifted, trying to get comfortable. Honestly this was getting ridiculous - he had classes in the morning for Merlin's sake! - but he was not logging off until he swiped right on someone. It had taken him two days of being half hard to even add his flavor to his Wandr bio, and while he wasn't completely sure it took him so long because he couldn't do it without thinking of Potter, he was pretty sure that at least played a part. Then of course once he'd added it, he'd had a raging erection that of course he had to wank, then he had to shower and... accidentally... used the stall Blaise had last used when Draco had had his dick on Potter's tongue. So of course he was immediately hard again... which of course led to another wank. 

So it was easily an two and a half hours after he'd planned on being asleep and he was just getting around to swiping and he hadn't found anyone even remotely befitting a Malfoy yet. Half the guys on here only had a "dick photo" no, hang on. That's not right.. Ah! They had only had a "dick pic" as their profile photo, and so far, they'd been lacking in class and, er, well, they were just lacking. Not to say it stopped Draco from getting back his seemingly ever-present halfie, but that's not the point.

He huffed and rolled over, quietly trying to adjust himself as he swiped left - again. Then Draco let out a tiny squeak and clicked his phone's screen off. Breathing hard, he stared, unblinking, even though he couldn't see even the darkened screen with as dark as it was in their dorm room and behind his curtains. Licking his lips, he turned back on his screen.

"This," he thought. "This is how you take a picture."

"P" was the only name the guy gave, but he'd taken his first profile picture kind of slanted so his shoulders were at the top left and his hips were in the bottom right. The frame cut off with just a peak of his shorts visible hanging low under the V-shaped cut of his hip muscles. Because P. Was. Jacked.

Sure, he had a thinner waistline and slim hips, but Draco was slim all over and P's shoulders were so broad Draco was starting to salivate. His muscles were defined but in a way that said "strength" not "vanity." Draco's eyes slid closed and he imagined just what kind of work those abs could put in behind him, and he had to muffle a groan as he reminded himself that bottoming isn't what he was looking to do. Not that he was looking for anything, really. He was just... looking. Oh, whatever.

Clicking on P's name, he scrolled down to look at P's bio and didn't read past the first line. "Top."

Okay so this guy is a bust, but there's no shame in looking at his picture one last time. Draco scrolled back up, sighing at the loss and completely ignoring that he was suddenly fully hard, before he noticed the little white dots across the top of the screen. So few guys had multiple photos, he hadn't really recognized what it was the first time. He clicked to the second photo, and this time he couldn't stop himself from groaning aloud. The second picture had obviously been taken at the same time as the first. It was the same angle, but P had zoomed out so you could see him biting his bottom lip in a cheeky I'm-holding-back-a-groan-but-you-like-it smirk that showed off his straight, white teeth.

And there was a reason P would need to hold back a groan. The frame cut lower too, and instead of letting his arm hang like the last photo, he was cupping his cock through his shorts. They'd been pulled down to show off more of the sparse, dark trailing of hair leading downwards, and though P's grip was loose, it showed off the strength in his arms. "Gods," Draco thought, "I bet he has an incredible backhand."

Eyes immediately going wide, he clicked off his screen again and shoved his phone under his pillow. "Where. The. Fuck. Did that come from?" He thought, mouth hanging open as he panted. He'd never thought of being- never want to be hi- right? That wasn't something. No. No, he didn't want that.

The hand that was holding his phone snaked out from under his pillow to touch his face, burning hot. He chuckled a bit. Of course he didn't want that. But as he thought of it again, he gasped and his other hand flew down to grip the base of his throbbing cock as his ass clenched around nothing.

"Okay," he whispered before clearing his throat and finishing the thought in his head. "Okay. Swipe left. Be done. And go. To. Bed."

Draco's left hand detached from where he'd unknowingly covered his mouth to stifle his gasp and grabbed back his phone, but his right stayed now loosely resting over his pajama bottoms on his cock. P's profile lit back up his little curtained alcove and against his better judgement, Draco clicked to see the next picture. He heaved a sigh of both disappointment and relief when there wasn't one and made to swipe left, but his thumb didn't quite make contact with the screen as his right hand started sliding up and down.

He scrolled to see P's bio again as he touched himself.

"Top.  
"Little goofy, little sarcastic, but I'll leave it up to you to decide if my bark is as bad as my bite.  
"Cherry pie."

"Oh I can work with that." Draco thought as his hand twitched to swipe right. Immediately the screen turned darker as it pulled up both their profile photos to tell him it was a match. Draco gasped and dropped both his phone and his cock, and his phone bounced off the bed to clatter on the stone floor.

Draco scrambled immediately to grab it, clutching it in both hands, erection forgotten in place of his nerves. "Say something witty. Say something witty." His lips moved but no sound came out.

Taking a deep breath, Draco steeled himself. Sure, this guy was 18 but that didn't mean he was at Hogwarts. Out of every single English speaking guy in the Wizarding world, there was no way they were ever going to meet. P could be in America or India or China or Nigeria. It's not like any of this mattered. Effectively steeled, Draco started typing. "Top? Bummer :("

Okay so it wasn't witty but he messaged first and that was going to have to be enough. It was hovering near 3am, and there was no way he was going to have to think of a reply before morning. He considered putting his phone away but disregarded it in place of sliding his bottoms and pants down and pulling back up P's profile photos. Conjuring lube in his hand, Draco slicked up his cock, feeling both higher strung and relieved after so long of being untouched. He imagined P - or tried to - thinking of how his body would move, how his muscles would contract as Draco... what? Jerked him off? Pushed into him? No, okay, just imagine how he'd kiss. It would be messy, maybe a little too much tongue. They'd both be excited, eager, Salazar knew Draco was now. Okay. His pressed his thumb under his head, tugging on his foreskin, before rubbing it over his slit to catch the precome that had globbed out and adding it to the lube slicking his strokes.

"Mm," he added a little twist like he liked on his up stroke, knowing he would finish soon. He panted, his eyes closing as his imagination took over the fantasy. P would bite Draco's bottom lip, his collarbone, his shoulder. He'd kiss the back of Draco's neck as he pounded into him from behind-

"Excuse me," Draco thought to himself. "Nope, no, none of that." But he couldn't seem to shake the thought until his phone buzzed in his hand. Having almost forgotten he was holding it, Draco nearly dropped it.

"Oh my gods," he thought. P had messaged back.

"Unless you think you can change my mind?"

Draco was torn between replying and finishing himself off, but he'd propped his left foot onto the bed and leaned his phone against his leg to type a one-handed reply before he'd even thought of what to say. "Okay," he told himself, "you'll never meet this guy. It literally does not matter what you say. He will never know you."

"Oh," he typed, finding it more difficult to type with his left hand than he'd thought, but unwilling to get the lube from his right on his phone - or really to let go of his cock at all for that matter, "there are several things I can think of doing to change your mind."

His eyes fluttered closed as he allowed himself to continue stroking his cock, slower this time, but P immediately replied, "Like?"

"I think you want to be seen as strong, powerful, but that doesn't mean you have to be dominate. Sometimes the power comes in letting someone take the reigns, be the one to push you onto the bed, bite your neck." He sent it and thought for a moment before adding. "I think I'd take it slow for you. I think I'd run my fingers down that delicious body of yours so light you can't help but jump, show you that sometimes it's better to wait and want than just take."

It was a few torturous seconds before P responded, "I only take what's on offer."

"Am I offering? Because I think I'm bending you over. Pressing my weight over you. Letting you feel every inch of me before you finally ask me for it."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" P messaged back, but the little dots at the bottom of the screen said he was still typing. "Because, I think you want me to take it slow for you. I think you want to feel me behind you, a little nervous but so breathless as I kiss your shoulder blades. I think you want me to pull your hair and whisper dirty things in your ear. I think you want it slow until you can't take it anymore and then you want it so. So. Hard."

Draco was breathless just imagining it. He could nearly feel his neck arching backwards as his hair was pulled. He didn't want to want it. And yet.. Then P's last message came through. "Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me no."

Panting as he tugged his cock, desperate but not wanting it to be over, he responded, "Yes."

The reply was instantaneous, "Oh, gods. Tell me you're touching yourself too."

"Y es."

Somehow P was a faster typer while Draco was quite literally coming undone. "Tell me how."

"I'm so on edg e. I wa nr rhat. I want you to to uch me like that." Draco knew he was fumbling, making typos, but he couldn't help it. He sent a second message. "I'm tryin g to go slow,, but I cant."

P's reply came quick. "Tell me how hard you are."

"Gods, you hav e no idea. I'm so hard." Then Draco sent another, "So hard ofr you."

"Finger yourself." Draco hesitated, hand stalling. It must have been more than a moment or two because P sent a second message. "You can say no."

Draco was quick to reply, "I don't want tot say no." Then another, "Walk me through it?"

He did as P said, rubbing just one lubed finger against his puckered entrance in small circles, getting used to the feeling of something back there before asking for his next direction. Then he pushed his finger inside. He immediately clenched up, but when he was a while in responding. P told him to breathe through it and it got better. He pushed further, just half way before pulling back out. Then he went in again. Deeper. And back out. Slowly he picked up his pace until he was moving quickly, half wishing he had a second hand to stroke his cock, but really not wanting to put down his phone.

"It's too much," he typed. "1 fin ger an d it's too much. I 'm leaking precome ever y where. I" He sent the message pre-emptively and thought, 'whoops.'

"Come." Was P's only reply, and Draco did. Gods, did he come. His back arched, pressing his hand into an even more awkward angle and he bit his lip to stifle his groan. His vision went darker around the edges and he came and came, seemingly forever. He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath and when he opened them he had a new message.

"Top, huh? Doesn't seem like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god this turned out so long, ch 3????
> 
> no beta (i literally typed this straight into the site), tell me if there are any (unintentional) mistakes or if Draco's texting typos are too hard to read lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello back at it again with the bad porn lol happy valentines day bitches

The entire next day, Draco floated, seemingly detached from everything going on around him.

He hadn't known what to respond when P had told him he didn't seem like a top. He'd sat staring at the message until his phone screen had timed out, then longer until his come went all the way dry on his body. He was _humiliated_. Tears had pricked at his eyes and he honestly had wanted to delete the app for a moment. This wasn't why he got on here - to be degraded like this. He'd gotten on here for a sense of exhilaration, not humiliation.

It had taken him a moment to realize he was still hard in his hand. Somehow that had just made everything worse.

So now here he was, floating through his day, fighting back tears.

* * *

Harry, on the other hand was storming through his day. Nothing seemed to be going right for him about now, and it wasn't just that he was struggling with whatever this green goop in his cauldron was supposed to be.

Ray had left him on read last night, meaning Ray had left him hard and wanting. He'd tried to finish himself off, but then he was swamped with feelings of inadequacy. Had he not been enough? Should he have said more? He didn't like feeling out of the loop. And he didn't like feeling like he wasn't meeting some standard he wasn't even told about.

He'd fallen asleep frustrated and woken frustrated so he'd tried for a wank in the shower, but one of the guys was in a neighboring shower stall for a while, and there was an unspoken agreement that if you were taking too long, you were either crying or wanking, and neither were to be intruded upon. It was one of the unsaid rules they all followed to make inter-house living somewhat doable. He'd left the bathroom frustrated too.

"Harry. Harry!" Now he was here, apparently getting snapped at by Hermione to _just turn something in, Merlin!_ while Slughorn looked on with disappointment. He rolled his eyes, cleaning and turning in his goo with a swish of his wand and followed Hermione out of the dungeons.

"You've been all over the place today."

"I've never been good at potions."

"You're distracted."

He stopped walking and rubbed at his eyes, "No, I just have to figure out how to get the balance right."

"You need to grind your wormwood finer and the salaman-"

"Quit! Quite it, Hermione. I said I needed to figure it out."

Ron side-eyed him but didn't interfere. They continued walking in silence. Ever since Hermione and Ron had called it quits - or more accurately, ever since Hermione had called Ron suffocating - things weren't quite the same. The balance was off.. but that wasn't really anything Harry could fix. When just enough time had passed for Harry's shoulders to relax, Hermione piped up, "I just wanted to tell you-"

"I don't want to be told, Hermione. Sometimes it's helpful to figure things out for myself and not be reminded how far ahead you are."

"But it's exactly what you needed!" She was incredulous. They'd reached the library by now, and she stopped at the doors, refusing to take their conversation inside and risk getting thrown out by Pince before they'd even opened their books.

"Sometimes I don't want what I need! And just giving it to me-" He stopped, trying to gather himself. Something tickled in the back of Harry's mind but he couldn't figure it out. "It's too forward," he said more calmly. "I didn't ask-"

Suddenly the pieces clicked into place for him, and he was wheeling away on his heel, stomping back to the dorms, phone in hand.

* * *

The notification on Draco's phone was distracting. It was also making him half hard which was most of the distraction. The other half was that it was making him half ashamed. Mostly ashamed of how hard he was, but partly ashamed of how hard being ashamed was making him. The shame was feeling into his erection and his erection was feeding into his shame and this was _certainly_ no way to be sitting in the library trying to study.

Surely, he told himself, it was better to simply open the notification and delete the app, but if he opened it, it would tell P he had, right before their match suddenly disappeared and that would be rude. Maybe he should just send back a short message? "Turns out this isn't what I was looking for. Sorry," before deleting the app, but then why did he owe this stranger an apology? This stranger.. hm.. this stranger who had given him an midnight orgasm and a morning crying spell in the shower. Plus then, he'd have to keep the app around long enough to make sure P had read it.

He flipped his phone screen down on the table, he couldn't deal with another distraction with Granger and the Weasel arguing a few tables over - or rather, it looked like she was trying to tempt him into an argument and he wasn't rising to the bait. Draco sighed and looked up at Nott and Blaise murmuring over their essays across the table. They didn't like each other, or at least they said they didn't, but they had an easy camaraderie that Draco envied. He glanced as his phone, rolled his eyes at himself, and turned back to his own essay... where there was a huge ink blot on the page because he'd forgotten to lift his quill from the parchment in his distraction.

Unconsciously stomping his foot, he threw his quill down and grabbed his phone.

"Hey honey, my bad if i came on a little too strong last night"

Hmm.. Recalcitrant, Draco thought, maybe I can make a bottom out of you yet..

"Make it up to me?" Draco typed back.

"okay." The response was immediate, and Draco felt a blush beginning to creep up the back of his neck with the thought of what he was about to do. In the middle of the day.

"Where are you? Alone?"

"alone enough"

"I figure I owe you one. So think of me," he waited a moment, thumbs stalling while he thought then deleted and retyped, "So think of yourself as mine for the time being."

"okay," again, immediate.

"Tell me how you feel."

"hot" then a moment later, "nervous."

"Good. Breathe. Tell me about last night. Tell me how I left you."

"ive been frustrated all day, ive been waiting on you to message, i wanted you to message"

"Frustrated?" Draco asked.

"ive been half hard, thinking of you, your pictures"

"Did you touch yourself?"

"yes"

"Did you come?"

"no"

"Do you want to?"

"yes" and then came "god, yes."

"Are you hard?"

"yes"

"Touch yourself," Draco sent. Then he had an idea, "But _don't_ touch your cock. Touch your body."

He waited a moment then gave more direction, "Imagine my hand on your neck. I'm not pushing, not yet, just lightly running my fingers over your throat. Run your hand over your chest."

"are you breathing as hard as me?" Came P's response, and Draco realized he was.

"Imagine me panting in your ear, standing behind you so you can lean on me and I run my hands one still on your throat but on one your thigh. I'm featherlight, just there enough to make you frustrated, keep you hard. Tell me how much you want it."

"i want you under me"

"No. Are you still alone?"

"yes"

"What do you want?"

"i want you under me"

"No. You get what I want. I want my mouth on you, hot kisses on your neck. I'd bite your ear. I'd run my hands over you. I'd push my cock against you and make you rock back on it. Tell me what you want."

"i want you hands on my cock"

"Put your hand on your cock. Tease yourself. Tell me what you want."

"i want you to look at me. i want to see your face while you touch me, i want more than teasing oh god im in public"

The idea of P in public somewhere, hiding, hands on himself made Draco close his eyes for a minute to center himself. "I hope you're loud."

"youre mean"

"Yes. Tell me what you're doing."

"call me"


	4. Chapter 4

Draco was up and out of his seat in the library before he'd even realized he'd moved. His things were haphazardly shoved into his bag, and then he was running. He had to get back to the dorms. Right now. Right this second.

It was barely a few minutes but when he flopped onto his bed and opened the app again, he had more messages. "call me" was the last one, then again "call me" before P got desperate "please ray don't leave me hanging again"

"Where are you?" he typed back.

"broom shed. call me"

Draco called, tapping on the little button that was supposed to resemble a phone but looked nothing like the rectangle in his hand. He didn't say anything.

There was panting on the other end, "Hi."

Draco didn't answer.

P waited a minute. "Oh, okay. I see. Silent type."

His voice was breathy, deep. It sent Draco to undoing the fly of his pants.

"Don't worry. I can talk for the both of us. I'm standing here, hand over my pants. You didn't say..."

"Take them off," Draco whispered, surprising himself with how rough his voice was.

P made a high noise in the back of his throat and Draco heard him comply.

"Do... Do what I do," P said, and Draco nodded before realizing P couldn't see him and mhm'd instead. "I don't like to start slow. I don't like teasing. I like long strokes on my cock, a firm grip. Twist your wrist, not much, just a bit at the end, just a pull."

Draco complied and whimpered. "Oh god, Ray, mmm, make that noise again. I wanna know you're as affected as I am right now. I feel ridiculous. Rub your thumb under your head. Then along the slit. Long strokes. I want- Would you ever send..?" Footsteps approached in the background of the call and P abruptly stopped talking.

Draco - absurdly - found himself holding his breath along with P. He whimpered when he breathed out along with P. "Ugh, yes, yes, Ray. Touch yourself with me. Speed up a little. A little more. Stop."

Without wanting to - or really even meaning to - Draco stopped when P told him to. P laughed, a low rumble because he was still breathless. "I'm still touching myself," he said, "but you don't get to right now. You don't get to until you accept my apology. I want you. God I wanna break you, how fucked up is that? But I just know. You wouldn't have swiped right on a guy who's bio literally says top if there wasn't some part of you that didn't want to be bent over. And I wanna be the one to bend you over. I want - touch yourself - I want you to beg, Ray."

Little whimpers were escaping Draco's throat like he wanted to comply, but he wouldn't let the words out. His hand was moving furiously on his cock but it wasn't enough. He needed - he needed - he needed something more, something to push him over.

"Beg, Ray." Draco could hear P panting in the background too, a distant sound of movement in the background. "Beg and I'll let you finger yourself again. Like a good boy. Like the good boy I know you wanna be, Ray. You do, don't you? You wanna be a good boy? Wanna be my good boy?"

"Yes," Draco whined, and he hated himself for it.

Somehow, somehow P knew it. "Oh you feel humiliated, but god you love it, don't you? Beg."

"No."

"Beg, my good little boy."

"No."

"Suck your finger nice and wet." The dull pop told P all he needed to know, and he laughed. "You say you're not a bottom, but you are. You're my good little boy, just give me what I want. You want it too, honey. You want to finger yourself, don't you?"

"No."

"No? Want me to do it for you?" Draco hesitated, and P laughed again, "Ask. Ask Ray and I'll let you come. Come on, beg."

"Please."

"Again."

"Please."

"Did you like having your fingers in your mouth?"

"Please."

They were both panting, so loudly Draco could imagine feeling P's breath on his neck. P didn't say anything.

"Please."

"Rub your good little hole."

"Please." 

"Do it."

Draco whimpered as he did it, the phone wedged between his shoulder and his ears so he could keep his other hand on his cock, which P obviously took as confirmation. "Please."

"Tell me you're a good boy."

"Please."

"Tell me you're my good boy."

"Please, I'm a good boy; I'm your good boy," Draco nearly sobbed.

"Put your fingers inside yourself." Draco let out a strangled moan at the sting when he hastily complied. "Ask me to come, honey."

"Please."

"Ask."

"Let me come. Please let me come."

"Ask."

"Can I come? Please, can I come?"

"Come, honey." P grunted as Draco whined, every muscle in his body straining as he came. Then P went silent as Draco panted, trying to gather himself. The silence stretched on so long, Draco though P had disconnected, and suddenly he felt empty, and ashamed again.

"You were so good," P whispered to him. "You were so good for me, everything I wanted."

Draco lay there, trying to figure out when the table had turned so completely when he had started out in charge. Tears pricked his eyes.

"Sometimes..." P trailed off. "Sometimes we hate it when we're given the answer instead of getting to figure it out for ourselves, but that doesn't mean it's not the right answer."

The tears fell and suddenly he was gasping again. P breathed calmly on the other end of the line, and he kept breathing calmly until Draco fell asleep, and then he disconnected.

**Author's Note:**

> ch 2??


End file.
